iWas in Japan
by ghostanimal
Summary: Freddie's older, once-badboy brother comes home from Japan, having run away when Freddie was just five. How will their overprotective mother react to the sudden reappearance of her once bad-boy son? And why is he even back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. If so...I would have made some major changes.

* * *

Freddie glanced at the numbers. He looked up at Carly's eager expression and Sam's fried chicken-filled one.

"We beat last week's view numbers by about fifty," he announced. Carly and Sam high-fived each other happily.

"I'm going to celebrate with ribs!" Sam announced, walking downstairs.

"Those are Spencer's!" Carly called down.

"I'll make the bones into a necklace!" she yelled back as she walked down the stairs. Freddie rolled his eyes and began to check his email. Spencer came up the elevator.

"Hey Carly! Check this out!" Spencer called out, wheeling something out of the elevator on a flat cart.

"What is this?" Carly half-chuckled as she stared at it. It was another one of his sculptures obviously, a can of Peppy Cola that was about three feet tall.

"A giant can of Peppy Cola!" Spencer told her. "The owner of the company wanted a sculpture of a can of Peppy Cola to put in their main office in New York! He's coming Saturday morning to pick it up!"

"Is there real soda in here?" Carly asked, pointing to a tap where you could get yourself a cup of Peppy Cola.

"No," Spencer admitted. "But, it's just a molding over one of those giant water things at football games and made it so you can open the can top and pour Peppy Cola in! You can either just use it as a sculpture or a drink dispenser!"

"Sweet!" Carly commented, admiring the sculpture.

"I got an email from Dan!" Freddie suddenly exclaimed, eagerly clicking on the message.

"Dan?" Carly questioned.

"Dan!" Spencer yelled loudly.

"Who's Dan?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway as she wiped off the BBQ sauce with Freddie's jacket.

"My older brother," Freddie said as he read the email his brother sent him.

"I thought you were an only child," Carly said, looking curiously over the techno-geek's shoulder.

"You know him Carly. Dan and I used to hang out all the time, remember?" Spencer reminded her. Carly strained to remember.

"Not really," she admitted.

"It's okay. You and I were five when he ran away," Freddie explained.

"Why did he run away?" Carly asked, immediately becoming a little worried.

"Just look at their mom!" Sam called out.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, taking his jacket and looking at the new stain. He glared at her before letting his jacket fall to the floor.

"He never really ran away," Spencer said thoughtfully. "It was technically his eighteenth birthday when he climbed out of his window, took seven buses to Yakima before managing to beg enough money from strangers to fly to Japan."

"My mom's the way she is because of Dan," Freddie reminded Spencer.

"How so?" Carly asked, plopping into a bean bag chair.

"Oh Dan was a bad boy," Spencer explained.

"Like worse than Sam could ever dream," Freddie added. "He made her look like an amateur."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"So what did he say?" Spencer asked, pushing Freddie out of the way slightly to read the email.

"He's coming to visit this weekend!" Freddie chirped, eagerly letting the subject change. "He said he's bringing a surprise."

"I bet it's Pocky," Spencer determined.

"Hey Spencer? Mom and Dan are obviously going to be...on not-speaking terms. Can Dan stay here?" Freddie asked.

"No problem!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be cool!" Carly agreed.

"I need more fried chicken," Sam commented.

* * *

Early that Saturday morning, a man slipped into the front doors of the apartment building. He glanced at Lewbert, who was napping on top of his desk. Lewbert whimpered before screaming in his sleep. The man stared at Lewbert as Freddie walked down the stairs, holding a bag of trash.

"Fredward?" the guy asked. Freddie panickedly looked around before noticing his brother. His brother changed from what his brief, foggy memories of him held. He was more muscular, taller, and his hair wasn't the green and pink dyed, but his natural dark brown styled in a nice short hairstyle instead of in a long ponytail. His brother also had stubble and everyday normal clothing instead of the punk-Goth.

"I go by Freddie now," he told him, grinning and dropping the trash as he rushed down to hug him. His brother hugged back, briefly messing with his hair.

"What are you doing up this early?" Dan asked him as Freddie fixed his hair.

"I forgot to take the trash out last night, and the garbage runs today," Freddie explained, walking over to grab the bag again. "I'll take it out then take you upstairs."

"I got a room at the hotel across the street. I'm not staying with you and Mom," Dan informed him.

"No, I asked Spencer and Carly if you could stay with them in their apartment and they're pretty cool with it," Freddie explained.

"Spencer still lives here? Figured he'd move out by now," Dan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"They should be up. It's seven, and Spencer's expecting company," Freddie told him.

"Okay. Is it some lucky girl?" Dan joked.

"No, it's some man," Freddie said before walking out of the building to take out the trash. Dan looked briefly confused.

* * *

"So you lived in Japan this whole time?" Spencer asked Dan. He nodded. He and Dan were sitting on the couch, Carly was getting lemonade in the kitchen and Freddie was sitting on the nearby chair.

"Yeah man. It was so confusing at first, cause I knew no Japanese or anything, but I eventually learned," Dan replied.

"Why Japan?" Carly questioned as she gave Dan a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks, and cause it's so culturally rich. I've always admired the culture."

"Meet anybody special?" Freddie teased.

"Yes, in fact. What about you Spencer? I figured you'd be married and on your own by now," Dan commented.

"I'm still single," Spencer groaned slightly. "But I'm taking care of Carly since Dad's overseas."

"Yeah, I'm still living in Japan."

"You should move here," Freddie tried to convince him. Dan shook his head.

"Nah. Japan's my home now. I only came because I wanted to talk to Mom about-"

"Freddie! Freddie are you in here!" Mrs. Benson began to freak out on the other side of the apartment door. Before any of them could move to open it, or Dan to hide, Mrs. Benson had unlocked it and came in.

"How did you-?" Spencer began.

"I got a key," she said and stared hard at Dan for a few moments before dramatically gasping. "Danward Benson!"

"Danward?" Carly questioned, nearly bursting into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCarly.

* * *

"I go by Dan or Danny," Dan informed her.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!" Mrs. Benson screamed, immediately beginning to hit Dan with her purse. Freddie stared in shock. Carly and Spencer exchanged looks. Mrs. Benson never cussed.

Dan winced and dodged the blows from her purse before finally grabbing the strap. Mrs. Benson glared at him, yanking the purse from his hands.

"You are grounded for three months young man!" Mrs. Benson yelled at him.

"I'm a full-grown man!" Dan argued. "You can't ground."

"TO YOUR ROOM!" Mrs. Benson ordered, pointing to her apartment.

"Yes ma'am," Dan said in a small voice, walking through the door of his old home and into his old room. Which was now a room for Freddie's techno-geek gear.

* * *

"How could you do this to me!" Mrs. Benson wailed. She was standing in the middle of the room, with Dan sitting in a computer spinny chair.

"Mom, I-"

"YOU RAN AWAY!" she shrieked. "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY!"

"Mom, if you would stop screaming, I-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THESE YEARS?"

"Mom?" Freddie sighed heavily.

"What is it Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked, turning to face him, sounding hurt and disappointed.

"Mom, Dan's almost thirty. He's legally an adult," he explained.

"And I was legally an adult when I left," Dan added.

"You shut your pie hole!" Mrs. Benson snapped at Dan. "You were always a little smart-mouthed punk. Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Mom! Would you relax?" Dan groaned.

"Seriously Mom, you need to calm down," Freddie added a bit hesitantly.

"Go check yourself for ticks!" Mrs. Benson ordered Freddie. He hesitantly glanced at Dan, who just motioned for him to go. He quietly slipped out of the room. He just moved behind the door frame to listen to the conversation.

"Mom, my life is fine," Dan continued.

"Where have you been? JAIL!" she panicked again.

"Japan!" Dan hissed back.

"You've been in a Japanese PRISON!"

Dan rubbed his eyes. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"No, Mom. I am a citizen of Japan. I live there, I go to work there, I pay taxes there, I have a new life and home there," Dan informed her.

"You're a Japanese Mobster!" Mrs. Benson wailed dramatically. "I knew it! I should have been more strict!"

"I am NOT a mobster!" Dan yelled. "I'm a manga author and artist. I am the co-owner and founder of a manga company."

"Manga?" Mrs. Benson questioned, glaring at him. "Is that Japanese slang for drugs!"

"It's a Japanese comic book for the love of Peter!" Dan groaned. "I draw the pictures and Mitsuki does the writing. I have a copy of one of our mangas in-"

"Mitsuki? Is that the Drug Lord you work for?" Mrs. Benson panicked.

"I JUST said I owned a manga company!"

"You can work part-time as a drug dealer you know!"

"NO Mom. Mitsuki is my fiancee and writer."

"...You're marrying the drug lord?"

Dan slapped his forehead, sighing heavily. Freddie bit his lip from behind the door.

"What she like?" Freddie asked, standing in the doorway.

"I told you to check yourself for ticks!" Mrs. Benson shrieked.

"I did," Freddie lied, walk in and taking a sit in an old dining room chair backwards. "So what's she like? Your fiancee?"

"Awesome," Dan replied, looking a tad dreamy. "Beautiful eyes, soft black hair, super-smart, funny, amazing writer."

"And a DRUG LORD!" Mrs. Benson wailed.

"She's NOT a drug lord!" Freddie and Dan both said at the same time.

"Then where did you meet her?" Mrs. Benson demanded to know.

"College. She was majoring in English and I was majoring in Art. We met, started the company, fell in love, then I proposed. We're getting married in three weeks," Dan told his mother, trying his best to stay calm. He then stood up and took a deep breath. "Mom, I want you to come to my wedding. It's in Japan."

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Fine. Don't come then," Dan snapped back. "Freddie, do you want to go?"

"Sure!" Freddie replied cheerfully.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson almost wailed, turning to face him and looking at him as if he completely betrayed her.

"Cool," Dan told Freddie. "I'm going to go ask Spencer if he can be my best man then head to the mall and pick up Mitsuki. She's fascinated with America."

Dan walked into the other apartment, leaving the other two Bensons alone.

"Freddie, I forbid you to go to this wedding!" Mrs. Benson immediately said.

"Mom!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I FORBID IT!" she yelled.

"Mom, this is my only brother!" Freddie yelled. "Your first son!"

"He's not my son," Mrs. Benson insisted moodily.

"Mom, you need to get over it," Freddie grumbled.

"And why should I?" she hissed.

"Do you want grandkids?" Freddie asked. "Do you want to be back in Dan's life?"

"Well...yeah."

"Dan and Mitsuki are going to get married whether you like it or not," Freddie continued. "In a few years, they're going to have kids. At the rate my love life is going...I'll be lucky to have a steady girlfriend. Anyway, if you want to be involved in their lives, then you need to get over this. If you keep pushing them away, they're going to stay in Japan forever and he's never going to come home."

Mrs. Benson didn't reply. She just stared at the floor.

"If you're lucky Mom...he may move here...to Seattle again so we can be a family again."

* * *

Later a knock came at the hotel room door. Mitsuki, a pretty, average-looking Japanese girl stared at it before opening it.

"Danward!"

Mitsuki looked a bit surprise at her future mother-in-law burst into the room.

"Mom?" Dan said, standing from sitting at the desk, drawing on a piece of paper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet your fiancee," she said, giving Mitsuki a Look.

"I'm his fiancee," she said a bit shyly, giving her her hand to shake. Mrs. Benson took it before she stared at her ring finger.

"Where's your engagement ring?" she asked.

"Oh, Danny cannot afford a ring right now. Our manga company is still a bit new and business isn't really taking off quite yet," Mitsuki replied, smiling and turning around to kiss Dan briefly after he walked up to stand beside her. "But Danny is a good man and I love him so I said yes anyway."

Mrs. Benson stared, sighing heavily.

"I...will go get some ice," Mitsuki said aloud before quickly moving out of the hotel room to give the two a chance to talk in private.

"Mom, about earlier-" Dan begun, but Mrs. Benson cut him off.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, staring at her own hands. "You're grown up...and I guess you do need to live your life...Obviously you really love this girl."

"She's the second best woman in my life," Dan said, hugging his mom and kissing her cheek. Mrs. Benson looked like she was about to cry as she stared at her hands after the hug. She pulled off her ring.

"Honey, your father gave me this engagement ring," Mrs. Benson said, admiring it before giving it to Dan. "Give it to Mitsuki. For some reason, she loves you and you can't let a girl like that go. She seems pretty nice...I guess..."

Dan smiled and kissed his mom's cheek again before smiling at her.

"I'm going to go give this it to Mitsuki," he said, beginning to move past her. "Wait, you going to come to the wedding?"

"Well, I have to work and-" she began, but one look at her son caused her to sigh heavily. "Yes, I'll come."

Dan grinned and walked off to find Mitsuki.


End file.
